


Ya lo sé

by The_Wayward_Orphans_101



Series: No soy el mismo de antes [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Hurt No Comfort, Infidelity, Multi, Short One Shot, this will be a series, we'll be seeing the other royals soon, you don't really see arthur a lot sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wayward_Orphans_101/pseuds/The_Wayward_Orphans_101
Summary: Kings aren't infallible after all.





	Ya lo sé

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see guys! This is going to be the first of a series of interconnected short stories. I had wanted to write a full blown novel with this idea but I don't have the time, nor really the patience at the moment. Maybe one day I'll actually write the whole story together, but for now have these flushed out scenes instead. 
> 
> Points to whoever knows the artist behind this song ;)

There was an eerie silence smothering the palace. Servants of all types scurried away to their quarters, retreating from the choking atmosphere. Everyone knew, or at least had heard what had caused the sudden tension in the normally jubilant walls. 

It wasn’t exactly difficult; the screams of the chambermaid when she was dragged out were bone chilling. 

The queen was not a forgiving man when it came to betrayals, and it seemed that the king had forgotten that fact. 

\------

Alfred paced in his chambers, clothes hastily strewn back on after being barged in on. He ran his fingers in his hair, muttering curses as he tugged at his golden air. His jack, Yao, leaned against the elaborate chamber door of the King’s suite. His normally passive face was pinched, amber eyes boring scathingly at the young king. 

“Was it worth it?” Yao said, tone biting. The jack had always been a friend to both the royals, never truly taking sides whenever the couple had argued before. However this time he couldn’t help but be disgusted with the king. He had known that things were, for lack of a better word, awful, between the pair due to the current political climate the kingdom was in but he didn't expect it to drive them this far apart; hadn’t expect the king to betray Arthur like that. 

Alfred’s head snapped up, he stared at the jack before his eyes lowered. He bit at his swollen lips, forcing down the scorching, acidic bile that climbed up his throat. Tears were welling under his eyes, and the bile in his throat grew hotter and worse as he thought about the expression on Arthur’s face when he had seen him. 

“Well?” Yao snapped, sneering. 

“NO!” Alfred shouted as tears spilled from cobalt eyes. His hands had flown up, head back up and staring right back at the enraged eyes of his advisor. Alfred’s cheeks were flushed, eyes red. “NO! NO! NO! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY!?” He screamed at the unmoved man. His hands were clenched into fists, one of them clutching at the pendant that he had gifted Arthur as a courting gift. The pendant was of gold and sapphire encrusted, in the shape of an oval and held the combined crests of Houses Jones and Kirkland. The crystal encasing over the crest was cracked from the force it was thrown with. “Do you want me to say that it was!? That losing the love of my life over some- some whore who meant nothing was worth it!?” He cried, body shaking as sobs took over. 

Yao had felt his disgust grow, he boldly stepped forward until he was mere inches apart from the wrecked king. 

“If you weren’t such a coward you would’ve sought him out instead of some whore.” He whispered, laced with venom. “And now here we are, with you being caught with your pants down, mid cock in your worthy whore.” He taunted. He had no fear of the electricity swirling around Alfred, he had no care for the way Alfred’s teeth were clenching and the quite snarls that were coming. He stared into the sparking irises of his king, amber clashing with slowly glowing blue. “What a noble and worthy King I serve--”

“Watch your tone-” Alfred hissed, standing straight and towering over Yao.

“I’ll speak as I damn please, Your Majesty,” Yao hissed back, not backing down from the imposing monarch. The gods hadn’t chosen him as a jack for being meek. He shoved his finger at Alfred’s chest, not flinching as the electricity swirling around his body zapped him. “Congratulations my king, you’ve just lost the best thing in your life and by the gods I hope you suffer for it.” He shoved the king roughly, wincing as the electricity flowed through him. The pain was nothing compared to his satisfaction of seeing the king fall back on his ass with a loud thump. 

Yao stomped out of the room no longer caring for the king's reaction. The rage in his chest died down as he stormed the palace halls, heading towards the queens chambers. Dread filled him when he saw the amount of damage that had been inflicted onto the halls. Any of the portraits that hung on the wall containing the king were scorched; the tables and vases were overturned, smashed in some cases. He only had one thought as he neared the ruined chamber doors:

‘Gods please, control the queens power.’


End file.
